Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, rely on multiple network elements to provide reliable services for a plurality of wireless device. In some circumstances, a wireless device may request a group call such that a number of participants may be included on the call. Such a configuration may be beneficial in a professional setting, for planning purposes where a number of individuals are expected to participate on a call, or in other suitable circumstances. It may be beneficial for a system to consider efficient resource usage when establishing a group call requested by a user of the system.